plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Twin Sunflower
|PvZ2 = }} :Może chodziło ci o Twin Sunflower z Plants vs. Zombies Adventures? :A może chodziło ci o Twin Sunflower z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes? Twin Sunflower (dosł. Podwójny Słonecznik) to dwugłowy Sunflower, dający za jednym razem dwa słońca. Jest ulepszeniem słonecznika w Plants vs. Zombies, podczas gdy w Plants vs. Zombies 2 jest osobną rośliną, którą odblokowujemy po Ancient Egypt - Day 24. Odnawia się znacznie wolniej niż zwykły Sunflower, co spowodowane jest tym, że daje więcej słońca w tym samym czasie. Etymologia Słowo 'twin' oznacza 'bliźniaki', a 'sunflower' - 'słonecznik'. Sam pomysł pochodzi od zmutowanych roślin z rodziny Słonecznikowatych. Sposób odblokowania Twin Sunflowera możemy odblokować po poziomie 3-4 w Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies za kwotę 5000$. Opis w Surburban Almanac Plants vs. Zombies Twin Sunflower Twin Sunflowers give twice as much sun as a normal sunflower. Sun production: double Must be planted on sunflowers It was a crazed night of forbidden science that brought Twin Sunflower into existence. Thunder crashed overhead, strange lights flickered, even the very roaring wind seemed to hiss its angry denial. But to no avail. Twin Sunflower was alive, ALIVE! Cost: 150 Recharge: very slow TŁUMACZENIE Twin Sunflowery dają dwa razy więcej słońca niż zwykłe Sunfrowery. Produkcja słońca: Podwójna Musi być sadzony na Sunflowerach. To była szalona noc w zaginionym laboratorium, gdy powstał Twin Sunflower. Błyskawice grzmociły nad głową, migotały dziwne światła, a wiejący wiatr zdawał syczeć złowrogie rzeczy. Ale to było bezskuteczne. Twin Sunflower ożył, OŻYŁ! Koszt: 150 Odnawianie: Bardzo wolne Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun cost: 125 TOUGHNESS: Typical RECHARGE: Mediocre Twin Sunflowers give twice as much sun as a normal sunflower. Sun Production: double Twin Sunflower's super-chic line of ultra-expensive sunglasses has been a huge hit wherever she goes. Due to this she has been unable to travel without being swarmed by the Poppyrazzi. TŁUMACZENIE Koszt: 125 Wytrzymałość: Typowa Odnawianie: Zrównoważone Twin Sunflowery dają dwa razy więcej słońca niż zwykłe Sunflowery. Produkcja słońca: Podwójna Bardzo elegancka linia okularów noszonych przez Twin Sunflowera staje się automatycznie hitem, gdziekolwiek się tylko pojawi. Bez nich nie mogłaby nigdzie podróżować ze względu na wszędobylskie Poppyrazzi. Ulepszenia thumb|Umiejętność specjalna Twin Sunflowera. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Plant Food Gdy użyjemy na nim Plant Food'a, wygeneruje w jednym momencie 250 słońca. Przed aktualizacją 1.7 generował go o 25 mniej. Z kostiumem (Chińska wersja) Twin Sunflower podczas wytwarzania słońc, może także wyprodukować parę złotych monet. System poziomów (Chińska wersja) Strategie Plants vs. Zombies Na zwyczajnych poziomach jest stracznie nieopłacalny i niepolecane jest go na nich właśnie uźywać. Jednak poziomy typu Endless czy Survival są bardzo dobre na tego typu drogie rośliny. Warto go zacząć stawiać około 3-4 flagi (na poziomie trudności Easy wcale) Plants vs. Zombies 2 Z racji tego, że jest on tutaj samodzielną rośliną, warto go stawiać praktycznie zawsze, gdy go pozyskamy. Wyjątkiem są poziomy Dark Ages, na których najlepiej używać Sun-shroom'y, które są tańsze, ale gorsze. W połowie Jurassic Marsh odblokowujemy jeszcze lepszą roślinę - Primal Sunflower, która mimo słabszego generowania słońca, jest tańsza i szybciej się odnawia. Twin Sunflowery są fantastycznym wyborem na poziomy cztero-flagowe. Galeria Ciekawostki Informacje ogólne *Jej lewa głowa jest wyżej podniesiona od prawej. *Twin Sunflower jest jedną z niewielu roślin występujących w każdej grze, inne to Sunflower, Peashooter, Repeater, Snow Pea, Jalapeno, Cherry Bomb, Magnet-shroom i Wall-nut. **Jest jedynym ulepszeniem występującym w każdej grze. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies *Jest jedną z 3 roślin posiadających 2 głowy. Inne to Cherry Bomb i Split Pea. Split Pea nie posiada jednak 2 głów, lecz jego druga twarz jest wyrośniętą częścią na głównej głowie, wspomnianej w opisie Almanac. *Posiada 3 liście podobne do rąk, podczas gdy zwykły słonecznik nie posiada takich liści. *Twin Sunflower została prawdopodobnie stworzona w laboratorium. *Opis Almanac jest nawiązaniem do Frankenstein'a z książki o tej samej nazwie. *Wraz z Gatling Pea jest drugim najtańszym ulepszeniem (5000$). Pierwszym jest Gold Magnet (3000$). *W wersji na DS'a roślina nie rozjaśnia się przed produkcją słońca. *Jest jedyną dwugłową rośliną, której głowy nie są opisywane w Almanacu. *Twin Sunflower, Sunflower, Puff-shroom, Sun-shroom i Sea-shroom są jedynymi roślinami, których nie można użyć na poziomach Last Stand. *Jest pierwszą rośliną do zakupu w Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies wraz z Gatling Pea. *Jest jedną z roślin nie będących ani ofensywną czy defensywną rośliną. Inne to: Sunflower, Sun-shroom, Lily Pad , Plantern, Flower Pot, Marigold, Coffee Bean i Gold Magnet. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Twin Sunflower sadzi się teraz jako normalną roślinę, bez potrzeby sadzenia jej na Sunflowerze. *W drugiej części ona kosztuje 125 słońc, taniej niż w pierwszej części (50 słońc za Sunflower plus 150 za ulepszenie). *Roślina teraz posiada cztery listki na łodydze. *Po aktualizacji 1.7, liczba produkowanego słońca wzrosła z 50 do 100. *W wersji 1.9, jego oczy mogły się zglitchować i mogły wyglądać jak te u Snow Pea oraz Wall-nuta. *"Poppyrazzi" jest złożeniem słów "Papparazzi" oraz "Poppy" (ang. roślina maku). *Roślina nie może być użyta w Dark Ages w Chińskiej wersji. *Jest jedną z roślin, które w swoim kostiumie noszą okulary. Inne to: Spikeweed, Cherry Bomb, Spikerock, Power Lily, Blover, Fume-shroom, Hypno-shroom, Primal Potato Mine, Nightshade oraz Gold Bloom. *Od aktualizacji 2.7.1, Twin Sunflower potrzebuje czasu na odnowę wraz z rozpoczęciem poziomu. *Jej paczka nasion została użyta dla Twin Heal Flower w Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. Zobacz też *Sunflower *Sun-shroom *Primal Sunflower *Słońce en:Twin Sunflower Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Ulepszenia Kategoria:Ancient Egypt Kategoria:Rośliny z Ancient Egypt Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Rośliny z Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies Kategoria:Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies Kategoria:Rośliny produkujące słońce